wallace_ii_ben_g_thomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gressuscrustia
Gressuscrustia Gressuscrustia is a group of Sidobosian polyspeculates that only has one confirmed member, the Bouldie. Gressuscrustians are mobile and radially separated into four sections and are all photosynthetic. Description of the Bouldies While it's been confirmed that there are multiple species of Gressuscrustians, the only one that was ever entered into the contest was the Bouldie. The description of the Bouldies was given by the Discord user "Goldjim" and according to them, "The Bouldie is a small planimal, with most species being around the size of a small beetle, thought there are species that reach the size of an American Football. They’re fairly widespread throughout “Media Insula,” with much of this due to their fast reproductive cycles, good defenses, and large broods. Their most common habitats are forests, grasslands, deserts and wetlands, though they also never live in mountains as the soil is usually too rocky for them to dig under. They're members of Gressuscrustia which are in turn a small part of Photovore, with their closest relatives being in Lignonavulum. They seem an ancient clade that dates back to 100 mya. Because of their ancient status many would call them living fossils. For most of their life, they absorb sunlight and CO2 in an almost sessile fashion, despite not actually being sessile. Like a barnacle on Earth, they use their relatively developed stalks to absorb sunlight and CO2 and expel Oxygen. These stalks also have light sensitive cells lining the tips of them, that they can use to see predators.When in danger, they’ll close their shell hatch and will utilize small hairs on their legs(invisible in the picture) to grip themselves into the dirt, making it hard for a predator to yank them out. Despite these defenses, they are still preyed on by a wide variety of “animals”, especially ones with armor piercing beaks and proboscises. This intense predation, is one of the main reasons they have such a high reproductive rate. Their larva forms have shells even at birth, though these are soft and terrible for protection. Once they’ve found a suitable spot to develop, they dig themselves into the ground where there’s relatively loose soil and begin to grow. They reach sexual maturity within 6 months of their life and spore immediately after that. Despite their fast reproductive cycles, they can actually live for a surprisingly long time, with some individuals living for around 50 years, and others have been reported to life even longer than that. While they mainly stick in one patch of dirt for their whole lives, in times of drought, they’ll burst out of their childhood holes, and will make a mad dash to the nearest source of water. This alongside their larval stage is when they’re most vulnerable as they no longer have the dirt to hide their fleshy legs from attack, with many succumbing to predation more than the drought itself. In areas of drought these mad dashes are usually a life saver for animals living in these areas as Bouldies have a ton of water and fat within their bodies, which usually helps their predators survive these horrid droughts. Because of their numbers and abundance, these creatures have definitely become an enigmatic member of Sidobosia, with it’s bizarre behavior and iconic shell. It’s a truly classic creature of Wallace II and one that will be remembered for its unique behavior, and important part in the ecosystem" In The Ben G Thomas Videos and related videos * It is unknown if the Bouldies will appear in the Ben G Thomas Wallace II video series In Other Videos and media * The Bouldies are set to appear in Smartbulb's Wallace II documentary * Bouldies have also appeared as an emote for The Ben's Plant Planning Discord Server Trivia * Bouldies and Lignonavulum have a distinct connection to each other to the point where they were originally going to be within the same clade ** This was later changed to them being sister clades as they both looked very different from each other and had very different morphologies * The Original name for the Bouldies were "Walking Boulders" Category:Polyspeculates Category:Terrestrial Polyspeculates Category:Sidobosia Category:Sidobosians Category:Plants Category:Media Insula